


Lower Me Gently Into Unconsciousness

by Synapticstatic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Aarokocra, Angst, D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, Healing Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationship, Whump, Wing injuries, d&d whump, dnd, dnd whump, falling, platonic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapticstatic/pseuds/Synapticstatic
Summary: Sylph never wanted to fall again.
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

Sylph lay on her side, her wing folded unnaturally under her, without the strength to shift her body. She gasped for breath, her arms wrapped around her aching torso. Every cough sent another wave of pain through her body. A couple panicked thoughts shot through her mind about where her friends were, and if they were okay, but she had other problems on her mind, like her broken wing. She shifted slightly onto her stomach, pushing herself up with her uninjured arm. Pain rocketed through her wings and shoulder, causing another scream of pain. Her vision, already blurred from desperate tears, started to flicker. She let herself fall back to the ground, weakly crying out again. She shut her eyes, her lips forming silent, panicked prayers that something would end the pain. Suddenly, something cut through her foggy mind, it was her name, “Sylph!” She felt herself tensing, she needed to move, to get to him! She pushed herself up again, for a moment the pain was gone-   
She snapped out of the spell, her entire body tensing with the pain. She felt a scream tearing at her throat as she collapsed again. Her grip on consciousness was getting weaker and weaker. Her eyes fell shut again. Something inside struggled against it for a moment, but she quickly fell silent and gave in.   
Then, she felt hands grabbing her shoulders. Pain shot through her, prompting another weak cry. The hands shifted slightly, sensing her pain. They gently pulled her close, into a familiar embrace. Barber. Her lips formed his name, though no sound came out. A warm, calming light started to spill out from his hands, the stabbing pain in her back fading away. She leaned into his chest, letting him gently lower her into unconsciousness.


	2. 2

Though he’d prepared himself for the worst, something still twisted his stomach to see Sylph’s broken body lying on the ground. He knelt by her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders to pull her closer. She cried out weakly, and he yanked his hands back.   
“Sylph?” Was she somehow conscious? He shifted her into his lap, his hands lightly running over her shattered wings. Her wings twitched, prompting another quiet squeak of pain. He played a key on his piano and healing light began to shine from his fingertips. He could feel Sylph leaning into his touch, desperate for some sort of relief. She shifted slightly, leaning her head against his chest. “Hey, I need you awake, okay?” He shook her gently, trying to get her attention. She hummed softly, but otherwise didn’t respond. “Sylph, you need to stay awake,” he repeated, slightly louder. This time, there was only silence. “Sylph?” No response. He was healing her, shouldn’t she be awake? Unless… He pressed a little harder on her chest, trying to intensify the light. He could see the delicate bones in her wings slowly starting to shift back into place. “Sylph, wake up!” He shouted. A surge of anxiety raced through him, briefly strengthening the light. “This has to work,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “It has to, it always works, right?” He pulled his hand away, surveying the damage that still remained. She looked so small, so broken…   
He swallowed back a wave of nausea, trying to keep his vision straight. He had to be there, he had to stay awake, for her sake! “Eyes open, Barber. She needs you,” he growled through shuddering breaths. Everything inside him cried out at once to stop, to just step back, he’d done enough, right? “No! I have to keep going!” He touched the key on his piano again, but the light didn’t come. The traitorous note rang out again and again, but he wasn’t able to make that spark. “Come on,” he hissed, clenching his free hand into a fist. “FOCUS!” A golden light burst from his hand, blindingly bright. He grabbed her shattered shoulder, spilling his light into her tiny body. Spots danced in his vision, and he felt the light flicker. “I can’t… I have to keep going, SYLPH!” He howled, clutching her closer. He could faintly hear the clicking of bones reassembling over the beautiful ringing of his magic. He felt his exhaustion creeping up again, ready to drag him away from her. “No, I’m not… I’m not leaving her!” He felt himself falling, no, not yet-   
“SYLPH!!!”  
Something shifted in his arms, her shoulder finally clicking back together. He leaned back, his chest heaving with his ragged breathing. She was okay. She was safe. She was safe, she was…   
Then darkness overtook him.


End file.
